Mea Vita Quotidiana
by Gordafabi
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre la vida cotidiana de la Santa Sede o Vaticano con sus superiores a lo largo de la historia. Dejen comentarios! :D


Hola a todos! Me dedicare desde este día: 5 de Febrero, a hacer historias de la relación de la Santa Sede o Vaticano con todos sus superiores a lo largo de la historia… el primero será con Pedro ^^ Cuando aparece "…" son pensamientos, los asteriscos son palabras que posiblemente no entiendan. Su significado esta al final de la historia.

Espero que les guste ;)

**Paseando En Roma**

Era un día excelente. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y hacia brisa. Un día ideal para pasear con Pedro en los alrededores de Roma…

– Pedro, viejo ¿Roma no es una ciudad hermosa? – Pregunto alegre, suspirando embelesada – Todo es tan… perfecto –

–Casi perfecto hija – Corrigió – Nada en este mundo es perfecto. Solo Dios es perfecto – la chica bufo fastidiada, Pedro rio – oh mi niña, tienes tanto que aprender – sonrió paternalmente, acariciando la cabeza de la joven.

–!Ba¡ viejo fastidioso – se rio, cerrando los ojos, aceptando las caricias de su superior – se que esta ciudad no es perfecta, ni que decir de sus habitantes – Pedro frunció el ceño, dejo de acariciarla, Cati sonrió – Pero… – señala a su alrededor feliz, varias personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedan viendo – ¡es tan bella! Sus estatuas, sus oradores, el senado, el Cesar, el latín… –

– Rómulo* – dijo de repente Pedro, Cati asintió feliz hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

–¿q..qué? Rómulo, ¿el Imperio Romano? – Pedro asintió, la chica se sonrojo – Pues… bueno, ciertamente me gusta la ciudad, pero no me gusta la representación – se sonrojo aun mas – De solo pensar en el me hace sentir rara, por un lado es muy inteligente y sabio ¡eso me gusta! – Exclamo pensativa – Pero por otro lado, es muy obsceno y promiscuo ¡y eso de verdad no me gusta nada! – Termino cansada, bufando otras ves – ¿Por qué lo dices? –

–Lo digo porque pareces hablar casi todo el tiempo de él: Roma hizo esto, Roma hizo aquello – recordó, Cati lo miro con un poco de pena y enojo –

– ¡Pedro! Lo menciono porque no me deja en paz ¿puedes creer que quiere que aprenda "las artes del amor"? – Se perturba de solo acordarse – Yo le diría "Las Artes del Eros"* –

Pedro niega con la cabeza. Su niña era muy terca, no importa cuántas veces lo diga. Cati siempre dira que es por fastidio o admiración, nunca por otra cosa… "jóvenes" medito para sí mismo. Siguieron caminando hasta unos vendedores de comida, Pedro los conocía:

–Hola hijos míos, hermanos en Cristo– saludo

–Pedro. El elegido de nuestro señor– saludaron con admiración al anciano. El sonrió, bendiciéndoles – ¿Qué le podemos ofrecer a usted y a la joven de nuestra humilde mercancía? – Preguntaron.

–Por favor, denme un bolsa de trigo, cereales y vino – Los vendedores asintieron y le entregaron los productos – ¿Cuánto es en total? –

– 2 talentos* – Pedro abrió su bursa* y saco de los cinco talentos el dinero –Muchas gracias por pasar, nos vemos en el Agape*– Se despidió el señor, acto seguido la esposa.

Cati y Pedro hicieron una pequeña reverencia y siguieron paseando por las calles de Roma. Cuando pasaron cerca del senado la joven se detuvo.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto curioso el anciano – La Santa Sede se limito señalar a una persona, más específicamente un hombre. Pedro miro donde señalaba y suspiro resignado "Roma". Su niña aun seguía teniéndole idea al romano – Hija… si quieres que no te vea vallamos por otro camino, así de simple–

– ¿Así de simple? – Exclamo indignada– ese tipo esta paseando, por no sé qué motivo, afuera del senado y tú me dices "a si de simple" – hace énfasis en la frase – ¡Rómulo nos puede ver! Y si eso pasa ¿Qué voy hacer? Cada vez que me ve me mira raro o hace cosas que no entiendo, pero estoy segura que son para mal – concluyó cansada.

–Hija, si él te hace algo que no te guste… dímelo a mí, yo hablare con el – dijo comprensivamente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Además, podemos ir por otro lado para que no te vea y ¡asunto resuelto! – termina, señalando otro camino. Cati suspira y asiente.

Como dijo Pedro, se fueron por otro camino y llegaron a su casa. La joven se quito su manto blanco* y se dedico a preparar los alimentos para la merenda* y la cena*. Mientras que el anciano se dedicaba a escribir cartas a los fieles cristianos.

Cuando cocinaba, Cati aun pensaba en Roma y su comportamiento cuando lo ve, internamente se dijo: **"Dios mío, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me comporto así con Roma? ¿Qué hare si me quiere convertir en algo más que su "amiga"? Te suplico Dios que eso nunca pase… y que… sea una mejor cristiana, solo eso" **Suspiro y se concentro más en la comida. Debe quedar todo bien para sus hermanos.

**Fin**

Esta historia se desarrolla cuando Pedro llego a Roma. Han pasado dos meses y Cati ya conoció al Imperio Romano. Como pueden deducir… ya empezó a fastidiarla xD pidiéndole cosas no muy santas. La Santa Sede le tiene un poco de desconfianza porque es muy contrario a su fe: mujeriego, politeísta, no le gusta a su hermana Israel (en otra historia explicare porque), tiene como amantes a la antigua Grecia y al antiguo Egipto (sin contar las esclavas xD) y tiene demasiado ego. Cati tiene, aparentemente: 15 años.

Explico los términos:

Rómulo: Es el nombre del Imperio Romano

Eros: Es el amor erótico

Talentos: Era una unidad de medida monetaria utilizada en la antigüedad. Yo puse 2 talentos porque, creo! Costaría en total… no se mucho sobre el dinero antiguo :(

Bursa: Un Bolso de la antigua Roma.

Agape: Es la celebración de la eucaristía.

Manto blanco: Cati siempre usa un manto blanco. Significa simbólicamente su consagración a Dios.

Merenda: la merienda ^^

Cena: la cena xD se dice igual en latín ^^

**Dejen comentarios ^^**


End file.
